Joyeux anniversaire Kagome
by Kohana Higurashi
Summary: C'est bientôt la fête de Kagome. Entre surprise, amour et doute, comment cela ce passera t il? J'chuis nulle en résumé, venez lire. Qu'est ce que vous y perdez après tout? Fini!
1. Mais que ce passe t il?

Joyeux anniversaire Kagome!

Chapitre 1 : Mais que ce passe-t-il?

Le soleil se levait peu à peu et éclairait doucement le village de Kaede. Dans une des petites maison, une jeune fille se réveillait. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Étrange… d'habitude elle n'était jamais seule ou plutôt IL ne la laissait jamais seule. Elle se dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose. Elle s'habilla et sorti de la maison. Il faisait un temps magnifique, ce qui la remplit aussitôt de joie. Elle chercha du regard ses amis, mais il n'y avait personnes en vu. Là, elle ne comprennait plus rien, où étaient-ils passés? Elle vit alors un petit groupe de personne sortir de la forêt. Étrangement, ils revenaient de l'endroit où se trouvait le puit mangeur d'os. Elle fut tout de suite rassurée, ils étaient là, mais surtout, IL était là. Elle courut dans leur direction pour savoir où ils étaient passés et de si bonne heure. En la voyant arrivé, ils prirent un air surpris mais changèrent aussitôt et lui sourirent.

- Bonjour Kagome, bien dormi? dit un jeune homme au cheveux court noir en s'approchant d'elle.

- Très bien, merçi Miroku, mais je t'interdit de t'approcher pour me toucher, répondit Kagome en éloignant vivement la main de ce dernier de ses fesses.

Aussitôt qu'elle eu finit d'éloigner Miroku celui-ci reçut une claque sur la joue.

- Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sango? Dit Miroku.

- Lâche Kagome espèce de pervert, dit celle-ci en lui lancant un regard remplit de reproches.

- Alors, commenca Kagome en essayant de changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que vous êtes aller faire? Et où étiez-vous?

La question qu'ils avaient tant redouté venait d'être posé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache.

- Et bien c'est que... commença un petit garçon qui était à côté de Sango.

- Oui Shippo, je t'écoute, dit Kagome qui était plus curieuse que jamais.

- C'est une très bonne question… dit Sango, à laquelle Inu-yasha ce fera un plaisir de te répondre. Nous, on doit y aller, finit-elle en amenant Shippo et en poussant Miroku le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Kagome se retourna vers Inu-yasha et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier recula légèrement en regardant partout autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue. Il s'avait que si il ne répondait pas aux attentes de Kagome, un certain mot l'attendait…

- Alors Inu-Yasha, j'attends, dit Kagome qui voulait VRAIMENT savoir.

- Euh… et bien…c'est que… commenca t-il en cherchant le plus vite possible une bonne excuse.

- Ils étaient avec moi pour aller chercher des herbes magiques particulièrement rares, dit Kaede qui arriva derrière Inu-Yasha.

Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir. Il était sauvé. Alors il pris un regard qu'il voulait des plus crédible et dit :

- Oui, c'est ça Kagome, qu'est-ce que tu pensait qu'on faisait? Feh! Tu te fait des idées, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison où Sango, Miroku et Shippo étaient partis.

Kagome resta figée sur place. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'Inu-yasha lui mentait, mais Kaede n'était pas vraiment du genre à dire des mensonges. Elle se fit alors une raison et se dit que si Kaede l'avait dit, cela voulait surment dire que c'était vrai. Elle suivit Inu-yasha sans un mot et entra derière lui dans la maison. Ils s'assirent avec les trois autres et restèrent comme ça pendant un petit bout de temps. Un long silence s'en suivit. Inu-yasha fut le premier à briser le long silence car il n'en pouvait plus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller à la recherche des morceaux de la perle? dit-il en se levant.

Kagome n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait complètement oublié. Cela fesait des jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de leur répèter que cette journée était très importante pour elle et il l'avait oublié. Elle baissa la tête mais la releva aussitôt en souhaitant que ses autres amis ne l'ai pas oublier et qu'ils le rappellent à cet abruti sans cervelle.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Miroku, allons y!

- Allez viens Shippo, dit Sango tout en se levant.

- Oui j'arrive, répondit le petit démon renard.

Kagome était tout simplement atterrer. Non seulement ils avaient tous oublié, mais en plus ils partaient pour chercher les morceaux de la perle. Elle aurait voulu leur crier ce qu'ils avaient oubliés mais décida de ne pas leur en parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire? Ce n'était pas vraiment important ici. Non, elle ne leur dirait pas, mais ils devraient ce débrouiller sans elle aujourd'hui.

- Alors Kagome, tu viens ou tu fait le piquet ici? Lui demanda Inu-yasha.

- Non, aujourd'hui ce sera sans moi, dit-elle en ce relevant.

- Quoi? demanda Inu-yasha qui ne comprenait pas du tout.

- JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI! Cria t-elle.

- NON! TU RESTES ICI! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle le dévisagea un instant. En plus, il osait l'empêcher de partir? Non mais!

- Essaie de me retenir juste pour voir, dit-elle en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Il s'approcha alors pour la retenir mais elle fut plus rapide…

- COUCHÉ! Cria t-elle de toute ses forces et bien sur, Inu-yasha alla faire un tête-à-tête avec le parterre.

Kagome en profita pour s'enfuir en direction du puit. Elle courut le plus vite possible et lorsqu'elle arriva devant celui-ci, elle s'appuya dessus et laissa aller libre court à ses larmes. Plus loin, Inu-yasha se relevait de peine et de misère se sa magnifique rencontre avec le sol (nda : désolé Inu, j'ai pas pu résister).

- Elle y est aller fort c'est fois ci, dit-il en se massant le dos.

- J'avoue que c'était pas très brillant de faire comme si c'était une journée ordinaire et de dire qu'on partait pour chercher des morceaux de la perle, dit Sango qui regardait l'endroit par où Kagome était partis.

- Surtout aujourd'hui, ajouta Miroku.

- Je suis sur qu'elle a beaucoup de peine, dit Shippo tout malheureux.

- Kerps! C'était une idée comme une autre, vous vouliez quoi? Qu'on reste assit toute la journée à pas savoir quoi faire? Au moins là, elle est retourné dans son monde et je ne crois pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, dit Inu-yasha.

- J'espère que tu as raison, dit Miroku.

- De toute façon, vous étiez d'accord et vous m'aviez laissé tout seul avec elle pour que je trouve une excuse, une chance que Kaede ma sauvé. Alors vous avez pas à vous plaindre, répondit Inu-yasha de plus en plus furieux.

Il se retourna et se concentra sur l'odeur de Kagome pour savoir si elle était belle et bien retourné dans son monde. Il n'aimait pas lui faire de peine et encore moins la faire faché mais il s'y était engagé en acceptant ce qu'ils préparaient. De toute façon, il lui expliquerait tout après. Il la repéra près du puit quand…

- COUCHÉ! hurla une voix venant de plus loin qui baissa d'intencier comme si elle tombait.

Encore une fois, Inu-yasha alla à la rencontre du sol. Il soupira d'exaspération et gémit de douleur. Au moins, maintenant elle était belle et bien repartie dans son monde. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre quelques heures et ils pouvaient passer à l'action. Il se releva encore une fois avec difficulté puis il regarda par où elle était allée.

- Je déteste avoir à jouer les crétins insensibles, murmura t-il pour lui même. Bon, allons préparer nos affaires.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la maison en surveillant bien le temps pour ne pas être en retard.

_Kagome, ce sera la plus belle journée de ta vie, je te le promet,_pensa Inu-yasha.

* * *

À suivre…

Alors, vous avez trouvé comment? Je sais c'est vraiment nul comme début, mais je vous jure que la suite est meilleure. Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien ce terminé. Ha oui c'est vrai, je me présente, je m'appelle Kohana. Je suis une nouvelle auteure (ça ce dit?) et ceci est ma première fic sur Inu-yasha. J'ai surtout écrit cette fic parce que je suis décourager car en francais il n'y a que 4 pages de fics. 4 pages! Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte? C'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Bref, si vous avez n'importe quel commentaire, vous envoyer une review.

Bizou à tous

Kohana


	2. Fête entre amis

Joyeux anniversaire Kagome!

Chapitre 2 : Anniversaire entre amis

Kagome se retrouva, une fois de plus, au fond de se puit obscur et humide. Elle s'avança vers l'échelle qui avait été placé rien que pour elle et le monta. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur le puit. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais que se passait-il? Ses amis n'avaient jamais agient de la sorte. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle avait mal. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle restait là. Pourquoi? Non, dans le fond, elle le savait. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait, mais elle savait que s'était peine perdu. Il ne viendrait pas. Soudain, la porte juste devant elle s'ouvrit. Kagome releva la tête pour voir qui entrait. Sa mère ce trouvait maintenant devant elle.

- Kagome? appella cette dernière.

Kagome baissa la tête. Sa mère s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Mais que se passe t-il? lui demanda-t-elle.

Kagome s'appuya sur l'épaule de sa mère et commenca à pleurer en silence.

- Maman, ils ont oubliés. Ça fait des jours que je leur en parle et ils ont tout oubliés, dit-elle.

- Oh, ma chérie!

Sa mère la pris dans ses bras et la serra. Puis, elle se recula et pris le visage de sa fille pour la forcer à la regarder.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas oubliés, dit-elle.

- Non maman, ils ont oubliés, dit Kagome en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Moi je peux t'assurer que non, murmura sa mère assez bas pour que Kagome ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Elle se leva pour allez rejoindre sa fille et on pu voir sur sa bouche un petit sourire en coin.

- Oh! Kagome, dit-elle.

- Oui? Répondit celle-ci.

- Bonne fête ma grande.

- Merçi maman.

Puis, les deux partirent en direction de la maison qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi…

- MAMAN!OÙ EST MA JUPE? TU SAIS, LA BLANCHE AVEC UNE FLEUR! cria Kagome dans la maison.

- Elle est dans le panier avec le linge que je viens de laver, dit sa mère en la lui donnant.

- Merci maman.

Kagome prit ses affaires et se précipita a la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que ses amis arrivent. Elle se fit couler un bain et se dépêcha d'y entrer. Lorsqu'elle prit le savon, celui-ci lui échappa des mains. Tandis qu'elle entreprenait de chercher son savon dans la baignoire, sa mère lui dit qu'il y avait une de ses amies au téléphone. Kagome sortit du bain tout en prenant une serviette et se dirigea vers la porte. Manque de chance, le savon n'était pas dans le bain mais par terre. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir glisser sur celui-ci, notre chère Kagome exécuta une figure acrobatique pour le moins bizarre et alla s'étemper dans la porte pour ensuite retomber sur le sol. (nda : Bref ça fait mal… mais bon je le sais pas j'ai jamais vraiment essayé). Sôta, allerté par le bruit, entra en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Kagome se releva vivement en attrapant une serviette pour la lui lancer au visage.

- TOI! ESPÈCE DE PERVERT! INU-YASHA A UNE MAUVAISE INFLUENCE SUR TOI! (Nda : Quoi que Miroku n'a pas vraiment aidé avec Inu…) cria Kagome à bout de nerf.

Elle se releva et alla répondre (Nda : Après avoir ré-ajusté sa serviette bien sûr). Après, elle partit dans sa chambre pour s'arranger. Puis…

- KAGOME? TES AMIS SONT ARRIVÉS! Cria sa mère d'en bas.

Après avoir mit sa jupe courte blanche, un débardeur rose pâle et avoir attaché ses cheveux, Kagome sortit en vitesse pour aller accueillir ses amis. (Nda : Bon, pour les noms des amies de Kagome c'est : celle avec le bandeau Eri, celle avec les cheveux court Yuka et celle avec les cheveux frisés Ayumi)

- Salut vous, dit Kagome en leur fesant un beau sourire.

- Allô Kagome, dit Eri.

- Salut Kag, dit Ayumi.

- Ça va bien? Demanda Yuka.

- Oui, oui tout va bien, répondit-elle.

- Et tout va bien avec ta santé, demanda Hôjo. (Nda : J'ai pas pu résisté…)

- Euh…oui,oui, dit Kagome en se rappellant qu'il était invité lui aussi.

C'est alors que tout ce beau monde partit pour le restaurant pour fêter les 16 ans de Kagome. Rendu au restaurant, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler de chose et d'autre lorsque…

- Alors Kagome, comment ça ce passe avec le garçon dont tu nous a parlé, demanda Yuka.

Kagome ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle lui posait cette question devant Hôjo. Elle regarda c'est deux autres amies mais au lieu de s'imposer à se début de conversation, elles affichaient un air interessé. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, elles qui essayaient de la mettre avec Hôjo et maintenant, elles lui demandaient des nouvelles d'Inu-Yasha devant lui? Elle hésita un instant puis soupira.

- Rien vraiment de nouveau, soupira celle-ci.

- Est-ce qu'il t'as donné quelque chose pour ta fête? Demanda Eri.

- Est-ce qu'il va venir? Ajouta Ayumi.

- Euh… non il ne m'a rien donné et je crois pas vraiment qu'il va venir, dit Kagome. Si seulement il pouvait s'en souvenir, murmura t-elle pour elle même.

- QUOI? S'écrièrent ses amies.

- Se n'est rien, je vous assure, répondit Kagome pour les rassurer.

- Tout de même, dit Yuka.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous aller commander? demanda Ayumi pour changer de sujet.

Pendant que les autres disaient se qu'ils voulaient prendre ou demandaient ce qu'ils devraient prendre, Kagome regarda Ayumi comme pour la remercier. Ayumi, ayant remarquer le regard de celle-ci, lui fit un clin-d'œil. Apart cette petite conversation, tout ce passa bien au restaurant. Par contre, Kagome remarqua qu'Ayumi agissait bizarrement et particulièrement avec Hôjo. Non pas qu'elle était jalouse, loin de là, mais elle était curieuse et se posait des questions. Elle se promit alors de parler avec Ayumi en privée. Après le restaurant, ils rentrèrent tous chez Kagome pour lui donner ses cadeaux. Sa famille, étant resté à la maison, avait tout placé et tout le monde attendait avec impatience qu'elle ouvre ses cadeaux.

- Bon, alors commençont, dit la mère de Kagome, qui veut donner son cadeaux en premier?

Se fut Yuka qui donna son cadeau en premier à Kagome. C'était un magnifique album photo tout bleu avec pleins de motifs de couleur dessus. Puis, Ayumi lui donna un journal intime tout rose avec un cadena.

- Je savais que tu en voulais un depuis longtemps, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Merçi beaucoup Ayumi, répondit Kagome en la serrant dans ses bras.

Puis, Eri lui offrit un ensemble de produit de beauté diverse (Nda : désolé, j'ai plus d'idée pour les cadeaux) à saveur de fraise. Ensuite Hôjo lui offrit un certificat pour deux personnes pour une journée de relaxation dans un centre de sources chaudes. Kagome remarqua alors quelque chose. Hôjo, qui était assit à côté d'Ayumi, venait de lui prendre la main très discrètement (mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas). Ayumi se mit alors à rougir. Kagome sourit.

- Je peux vous poser une question? demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

- Euh…oui, dit Ayumi qui ne s'attendait pas à cela et qui cacha leur mains le plus vite possible.

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble? dit Kagome en souriant de plus belle.

Ayumi et Hôjo se regardèrent et se mirent à rougir puis, ils baissèrent rapidement les yeux tandis que les deux autre amies les regardaient avec surprise.

- Mais non, dit Ayumi d'une petite voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

- Tu sais Ayumi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde que tu sortes avec Hôjo, lui dit Kagome toujours en souriant. Je trouve même que vous faîtes un très jolie couple.

- Tu es sûre? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un œil vers elle.

- Bien sûr!

- Alors oui, nous sortons ensemble, dit Ayumi d'une voix toute gêné.

- Oui, confirma un Hôjo rouge brique.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, dit Kagome très sincèrement.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit? demanda Yuka.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, ajouta Eri.

- J'avais peur que vous ne soyez pas d'accord, répondit Ayumi.

- Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord, répondit doucement Eri.

- Mais oui, c'est juste qu'on le savait pas. Si tu nous l'avais dit, on ne se serais pas donné autant de mal pour le mettre avec Kagome, dit Yuka assez bas pour qu'Hôjo n'entende pas.

Ayumi sourit à ses amies et les prit dans ses bras pour leur montrer à quel point elle apréciait leur accord. Les amis de Kagome restèrent un peu plus longtemps puis ils partirent. Ce fut alors au tour de la famille à Kagome de lui donner leurs cadeaux. Sôta lui donna un magnifique cadre qu'il avait fait lui même. Il y avait deux place, chaqu'une pour une photo et il y avait déjà une première photo, celle de sa famille. Kagome fut vraiment touché et remerçia son frère. Son grand-père lui donna pleins de prière sur papier qu'il disait authentique. Kagome, elle, pensait tout le contraire mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte non?

- Pour mon cadeaux, Kagome, il va falloir que tu te rendes à l'arrière de la maison, lui dit sa mère.

Kagome se précipita alors vers la cour et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait un nouveau vélo. Elle était tellement contente! Elle se précipita dessus et fit quelques tours avec pour l'essayer.

- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, lui dit sa mère.

- Oh! Merci maman, dit Kagome en lui sautant au cou. C'est vraiment un magnifique anniversaire que j'ai là. Merci!

Sa mère sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bon, rentrons, on va aller manger le gâteau. Quand dis-tu? lui dit sa mère.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, lui répondit Kagome. Tu l'as fait à quoi? Au chocolat? À la vanille?

- Tu verras ma chérie.

Elles allèrent dans le salon.

- On peut apporter le gâteau, dit la mère de Kagome.

Alors que Kagome préparait la table aidé de sa mère, le gâteau arriva juste devant elle. Kagome se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux.

* * *

À suivre…

Salut! Voilà mon deuxième chapitre! Il est comment? Moi je penses qu'il est meilleur que le premier, mais bon… il n'y a pas vraiment encore d'action mais ça va pas tarder (hi hi hi). Bref, comment vous trouver la relation Ayumi/Hôjo? Moi je la trouve super, mais svp, ne me lapider pas TT, moi je veux qu'ils finissent ensemble. Hôjo peut tout de même pas passer sa vie à attendre kagome . Bon, alors dîtes moi se que vous en pensez et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre que je publierai dans à peu près une semaine. (Surment moins parce que j'ai toujours de la misère à attendre car je suis rendu au dernier chapitre mais vu que je suis méchante, j'en publie un par semaine niark niark). Merci au personnes qui m'ont envoyer des review, sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir et que je prends soin de lire et de répondre à chaqu'un de vos messages. Alors j'arrête mon blabla inutile qui sert à rien et que personne lit mais que j'écrit pour me sentir un peu importante et place aux réponses -.

Callisto : Merci beaucoup! Moi je trouve que le début est un peu plat (y a pas d'action) mais voici la suite! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire .

Nahi : Merci énormément, ca me touche de voir qu'une aussi bonne auteure aime mon histoire. Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Ça marche toujours pour la IFC et j'ai très hâte (comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message). J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite!

Sakuya : Merci à toi aussi! Tu trouve que mon début est bon? C'est gentil.Voilà la suite! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

Drey : Merci! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part! Tu trouve vraiment que c'est bon comme commencement? Et bien tu me donneras ton avis sur celui-ci!

Nazupeanut : Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est pas beaucoup? Moi ça me décourage! Mais au moins, 4 pages c'est mieux que rien, c'est déjà ça. Moi aussi j'ai de la misère avec l'anglais, je te comprends ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review. C'est très gentil!

Zoey : Coucou toi! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'envois (enfin!) une review. Alors voilà, comme promis je poste mon deuxième chapitre quand tu m'envois ta review ma puce. Je t'aime fort ma 'tite soeurette, bizou.

Merci encore à toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyer une review et désolé si je me répète dans mes réponse mais je peux seulement vous dire merci!

Bisou à tous

Kohana


	3. Fête entre famille

Joyeux anniversaire Kagome!

Chapitre 3 : Fête en famille… enfin, si on peut dire ça.

Quelqu'un apporta le gâteau à Kagome, mais cette personne n'était ni sa mère, son grand-père ou Sôta. Non, la personne qui ce tenait devant elle était nul autre qu'Inu-Yasha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, tu me trouve aussi stupide que ce matin? demanda t-il, amusé.

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle était trop ému. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il avait complètement oublié. Si il n'avait pas eu le gâteau dans les mains, elle lui aurait carrément sauter dessus.

- Woua! C'est vraiment chouette ici! dit Miroku en sortant de la cuisine.

- Dîtes moi, c'est quoi cette boîte blanche là-bas? demanda Shippo.

Kagome se retourna vivement. Miroku, Shippo et Sango venait de sortir de la cuisine. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle se jetta dans les bras de ses amis.

- J'étais sûre que vous aviez oublié, dit elle les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse.

- Feh, au nombre de fois que tu nous as casser les oreilles avec ça, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut oublier, dit Inu-Yasha en déposant le gâteau sur la table.

Kagome lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle était trop heureuse pour se fâché de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se tourna alors vers le gâteau où 16 bougies l'attendait. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire son vœux habituel, mais cette fois çi elle ne souhaita rien de banal, non. Elle souhaita de tout son cœur pouvoir rester avec ses amis et être peut-être plus qu'une amie pour Inu-Yasha… mais c'était en second plan car elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en demander trop. Puis, elle réouvrit ses yeux et souffla toute ses bougies d'un seul coup. Alors, la mère de Kagome installa tout le monde autour de la table et servit une part à chacun. C'est ainsi que tout ce beau monde fut réuni pour fêter Kagome. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sôta était en train de sympatiser avec Shippo, qui lui montrait ses toupies et ses trucs de passe-passe. Miroku était en train de parler de sorts et de prières avec son grand-père. Sa mère était en train de parler avec Sango sur Kirara qu'elle trouvait particulièrement mignone. Elle tourna encore une fois la tête pour regarder Inu-Yasha. Lui, il était en train de littéralement dévorer son morceau de gâteau pour en redemander par la suite. Elle sourit doucement. Inu-Yasha, qui avait remardquer son regard, la regarda en se demandant pourquoi elle souriait. Lorsque le souper fut finit, la mère de Kagome déservit la table.

- Bon, maintenant c'est l'heure des cadeaux, dit Sango en souriant à Kagome.

- Des… cadeaux? dit Kagome qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir des cadeaux de leur part.

- Bien sûr, dit Miroku. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que nous viendrions sans cadeaux pour toi?

- Ben…euh, dit Kagome qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

- Bon alors tout le monde au salon, dit sa mère en la poussant pour qu'elle avance.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon. Alors Inu-Yasha s'avanca vers Kagome avec un gros paquet dans les bras. Kagome rougit alors instantanément.

- Merci Inu, c'est vraiment très gentil, dit-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire qui le fit rougir.

- Euh… c'est de la part de Kaede, dit-il tout bas en baissant les yeux.

- Oh… dit Kagome honteuse et triste de l'erreur.

Elle déballa le cadeau emballé un peu bizarrement. Elle sortit du pa quet un magnifique arc tout en bois de cèdre (nda : on va dire que c'est un bon bois ok?) avec plein de symbole graver dessus. Il y avait même des flèches qui venaient avec.

- Et regarde, lui dit Inu-Yasha en lui pointant quelque chose sur le dessus de l'arc.

Elle le retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Un magnifique K avait été gravé. Elle se renfrogna un peu car, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que cet arc n'avait pas appartenu à Kikyo. Lorsqu'inu-Yasha enleva son doigt elle regarda de plus près et elle vit un H gravé juste en dessous du K. Elle sut alors qu'il avait été fait pour elle. Elle le testa pour voir si il était flexible.

- Wouah! s'esclama-t-elle. Il est super!

- Content qu'il te plaise, dit Inu-yasha, c'est moi qui ai été cherché le bois!

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, ce qui le fit, encore une fois, rougir. Puis se fut au tour de Miroku de lui offrir son cadeau. Il tendit à Kagome une envelloppe qu'elle peit, redoutant le pire. Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il y avait un certificat cadeau. Elle regarda de plus près et remarqua que c'était pour un magasin… de sous-vêtement!

- Miroku! s'écria Kagome ne sachant si elle devait le tuer ou le massacrer en premier.

- Mais Kagome, dit celui-ci pour ca défense, c'est ta mère qui ma aidé. Elle m'a dit que tu en manquait.

Heureusement pour lui (elle avait décidé à l'instant de le tuer), Kagome se calma. Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère et rougit en réalisant que toute les personnes réunit dans la pièce avait entendu son petit problème de sous-vêtement.

- Bon, passons au prochain cadeau, dit-elle à toute vitesse pour changer le plus vite possible de sujet.

Shippo lui offrit un magnifique dessein qu'il avait fait. Il représentait leur groupe.

- Merci Shippo! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est ça, lui il a droit à un calin tandis qu'il t'as fait un dessein et moi j'ai droit à rien quand je me suis forcé pour te trouver quelque chose dont tu as besoin.

- Merci beaucoup Miroku, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant, lui aussi, dans ses bras pour le faire taire.

- Et ça, c'est de ma part, dit Sango en lui donnant un paquet.

Kagome s'empressa de l'ouvrir et découvrit à l'intérieur un magnifique kimono fait à la main. Il était tout blanc et de magnifique fleur de cerisier rose pâle était broder dessus (nda : j'adore ces deux couleurs ). Kagome le trouvait tellement beau qu'elle ne sut quoi dire. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva et sauta dans les bras de Sango.

- Merci Sango! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un! dit-elle toute contente.

Elle se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté avec Sango pour qu'elle l'aide à l'enfilé. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue du kimono qui lui allait à merveille. Tout le monde la regarda et trouva qu'elle était ravissante. Sa mère approcha pour la voir de plus près et la fit tourner sur elle même pour examiner le kimono.

- Il te va comme un gant ma chérie, lui dit sa mère.

- Ça veut dire que j,ai pris les bonnes mesures, dit Sango très fière de son travail.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était d'accord. Inu-yasha la regarda et se surprit à pensé qu'elle était vraiment mignonne à croqué! Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans le kimono que sango lui avait offert… ca qui le rendit encore plus nerveux pour lui donner son cadeau. Il regarda la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle avait eu l'air tellement déçu lorsqu'il lui avait dit que lecadeau de Kaede ne venait pas de lui. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à un gros cadeau? Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui donner tout de suite après son propre cadeau de peur de la décevoir. Il avait préféré attendre de voir les cadeaux des autres. Cela n'avait pas aidé car il était encore plus anquieux par rapport à sa réaction. Il pouvait peut-être lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau?

- _Et la décevoir encore plus? _lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Donne lui ton cadeau. Tu es un homme oui ou non?_

Il se décida donc de lui donner. Lorsque Kagome se fut calmer du dernier cadeau qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle se tourna vers lui, curieuse de savoir s'il avait quelque chose pour elle. Il se leva et lui donna sa petite boîte.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Puis il retourna s'asseoir. Il l'avait fait! Il lui avait donné! Maintenant, ce qui lui fesait peur, c'était sa réaction. Il détourna son regard, mais la regarda tout de même du coin de l'œil. Kagome, qui avait été surprise, regarda la boîte, se demandant se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. N'ayant qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, elle l'ouvrit. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux. Un magnifique collier était installé dans la boîte. Il était fait en or et un petit cœur pendait au bout. Elle regarda Inu-Yasha incrédule. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi romantique (ben si on peut dire que ce l'est).

- Feh, j'ai cru qu'il t'irait bien, lui répondit-il en se cachant le visage pour ne pas qu'elle le voit rougir.

Il la regarda après quelques instants. Elle était venu se placé à genoux devant lui et dos à lui. Elle remonta ses cheveux et passa le collier autour de son cou. Il resta figé pendant un moment mais compris assez vite qu'elle voulait qu'il lui attache son collier. Il pris les deux bouts du collier et tenta de les attachés ensemble. Il frôla avec ses doigts la peau douce du cou de celle-ci. Il se fit enivrer par le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait. Il attacha le collier et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Aussitôt le collier attacher, elle se retourna et le pris dans ses bras.

- Merci inu, dit-elle, ça me fait réellement plaisir.

Elle lui donna alors un très discret bizou sur la joue et se retira. Inu-yasha resta figé sur place. Il n'était pas habitué à cette marque d'affection. Il sourit un instant en repensant au bizou qu'elle venait de lui donner, mais ce repris aussitôt, ce rappelant qu'il y avait d'autre personnes dans la salle. Il remarqua aussi quelque chose. Par rapport à kagome, il sentait encore une fois ce sentiment l'envahir et cela lui faisait du bien sans toute fois réussir à trouver ce que s'était. Il décida de ne plus y penser et de faire comme si de rien n'était… du moins, pour l'instant…

* * *

À suivre…

Alors? Voilà, c'était ça qu'ils complotaient! Vous trouvez pas sa chou? Ils vont tout expliquer à kagome dans le prochain chapitre. Vous savez maintenant que c'était Inu qui tenait le gâteau. Moi, je lui aurais sauté dessus avec ou sans gâteau! Si au moins un garçon pouvait penssé à faire ça TT… peut-être Sesshy? Je vais aller lui demander tout à l'heure . Non, j'arrête mes conneries! Je suis fière parce que j'ai finis d'écrire la fic et je vous dis que le prochain chapitre est vraiment le plus mignon . Maintenant, place aux reviews!

Yune-chan66 : Merçi beaucoup pour le commentaire! Ça fait toujours plaisir . Pour la suite, tu la sait maintenant. Au moins cette fois si, j'ai pas couper dans un super bon bout .

Nahi : Ohayo! J'ai l'impression que tu as visé juste! C'est Inu qui tient le gâteau! Toi aussi tu l'aimes ce couple? Moi et mon amie (Myli) ont a trouvé qu'ils feraient un jolie couple. Merçi beaucoup pour ta review! J'ai pas l'intention de lâcher et j'espère que tu vas lire mon prochain (et dernier) chapitre! Juste une chose (que tu comprendras dans le prochain chapitre) je préfère le tape gris (au cas ou tu aurais envie de m'enfermer dans un placard pour me forcer à écrire ). Merçi encore!

Sakuya : Désolé de t'avoir fait crier mais j'ai pas pu résister à couper là . J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, tiens bon! Au moins celui-ci n'est pas trop pire. J'ai pas couper dans un bon bout sinon je croyais que tu allais faire une crise de nerf à cause de moi et je m'en serais voulu à mort car je tiens beaucoup à mes lecteurs! Merçi beaucoup pour ta review!

Callisto : Merçi pour ta review! Voilà le chapitre! Toi aussi tu trouves pour le couple Ayumi/Hôjo . Moi je les trouvais mignon! Comme tu as pu le remarquer, l'action est commencer dans ce chapitre et elle ce finira dans le prochain!

Nazupeanut : Merçi pour ta review. Tu n'étais pas loin, c'est Inu qui est derrière le gâteau. Mais il faut que je t'explique. Au début, c'était suposé être un gâteau d'Inu que la mère a fait. Quand je suis aller voir si tout le monde était près à commencer, j'ai vu le gâteau et ils ont eu la mauvaise idée de laisser l'auteure SEULE avec le gâteau. Donc, tu connais la suite. Ils sont revenus et il n'y avait plus de gâteau. Inu m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé et je lui ai dit que Sessh avait mangé le gâteau et quand Sessh est venu me voir, je lui ai dit qu'inu avait mangé le gâteau! Mais surtout ne leur dit pas ok? Je me fais massacrer sinon . Bon ok j'arrête mes conneries. Malheureusement ce serais moi amusant pour moi si je postais tout d'un coup! Je préfère faire dure le plaisir -. Merçi encore!

Oceanne Black : Coucou toi! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'envoie une review. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça! Toi qui déteste tout ce qui est anime ou manga. Au moins, tu as fait l'effort d'essayer de comprendre ce que j'aime. Merçi, tu es gentille. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais? Mais je voulais aussi te dire, tu me dis d'arrêter de fantasmer sur du papier, mais regarde les gars qui nous entoure! Y en a pas un d'intéressant! Alors arrête de me blamer si je tripe sur des beaux gars… qui n'existe pas TT. Bref, merçi beaucoup ma petite Virgin! Bizou

Je voulais dire encore merçi à tout mes lecteurs! Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous pensiez à m'envoyer un petit mot. Je me fous de la longeur de la review, l'important pour moi, c'est d'avoir pensé à m'en envoyer un! Merçi encore! Et un merçi pour Myli, mon amie qui connaît toute l'histoire avant tout le monde (car je lui lis tout mes chapitres) mais qui doit aussi me corrigé, ce qui n'est pas très facile. Même si elle ne ma pas ENCORE envoyé de review, je voulais la remercié! Alors on se retrouve au prochain chapitre que je devrais publier d'ici peu.

Bizou à tous

Kohana


	4. Le dernier cadeau

Joyeux anniversaire Kagome!

Chapitre 4 : Le dernier cadeau…

Inu-yasha la regardait depuis un bout de temps. Ils étaient tous encore assit dans le salon et Kagome était en train de proposer tout pleins d'activités à faire. Malheureusement, Sango, Miroku et Shippo ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle proposait. Qu'est-ce que le cinéma? Des images qui bougent toutes seules? Ils restaient sceptiques. Kagome commencait à se décourager quand elle décida de demander à celui d'entre eux qui était le plus habitué à son monde à elle.

- Alors Inu-yasha, que voudrait tu faire? lui demanda Kagome.

Inu-yasha, que kagome venait de sortir de ses pensées, chercha à toute vitesse une activitée pour faire comme s'il avait écouté. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait. Le cinéma, les arcades et le parc avaient été nommé sans que les trois autres comprennent quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Kagome qui, elle aussi, se creusait la tête pour trouver quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée.

- Vu qu'il ne connaissent rien de ton monde, commenca-t-il, pourquoi ne pas leur faire une visite guidée de ta ville.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle. Mais, on ne peut pas aller se promener comme ça! Zut! Je dois trouver quelque chose…

- Comment ça on ne peut pas aller ce promener comme ça? demanda Miroku.

- Disons que, tu sais quand je suis dans votre époque, j'ai l'air bizarre habillé comme ça non? lui demanda kagome.

- Oui…euh tu fais… inhabituel disons… dit-il.

- Bon, et bien dans mon époque, ce que je porte est ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Donc, vous avez l'air complètement bizarre, lui dit-elle.

- Ah, ok, dit-il en comprenant.

- Alors il faut que je vous habille autrement, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Mais pourtant, quand moi je viens, je peux me promener comme ça dans la ville, dit Inu-yasha.

- Oui, juste toi c'est correct, mais si on se promène tous en groupe, là on fera bizarre tu comprends? lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Euh…oui, dit-il vraiment pas sûr d'avoir compris entièrement le raisonnement de Kagome.

- Bon, alors Sango tu viens avec moi, dit Kagome en se tournant vers la conserné.

- Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps là? demanda Miroku.

- Vous nous attendez, répondit Kagome d'en haut.

- Vennez, dit Inu-yasha à Miroku et Shippo, je vais vous montrer le chat de Kagome.

Tandis que les garçons partaient à la recherche de Buyo et que Sôta les suivait pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire à son chat, les filles étaient rendues dans la chambre de Kagome.

- Wouah! C'est ici que tu dors? dit Sango émerveillée par la chambre.

- Euh…oui, dit Kagome qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était impressionné. Attends, je vais te trouver quelque chose à te mettre.

Pendant que Kagome cherchait dans les fins fonds de son garde-robe, Sango s'assit sur le lit.

- Ah! C'est vraiment confortable, dit-elle, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'aimes pas vraiment dormir par terre. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir la dessus toutes les nuits!

- Ah? Tu aimes ça? Si tu veux, je peux te donner un vieux matelas qui est dans le sous-sol.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, ça me fait plaisir, dit Kagome qui trouvait drôle de voir Sango, qui d'habitude est

sérieuse, avoir l'air d'un enfant qui découvre quelque chose pour la première fois.

Elle chercha encore un peu et…

- Voilà! J'ai trouvé! Tiens, mets ça, lui dit Kagome en lui donnant des vêtements.

Sango se changea avec l'aide de Kagome, car elle n'était pas vraiment habitué à se genre de linge. Elle portait une petite jupe en jeans avec un chandail, dont les manches descendaient sur les épaules, bleu poudre.

- Tu trouves pas que la jupe est un peu courte? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, tu es superbe dedans, dit Kagome, fière du résultat.

Sango se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva assez jolie. Kagome lui prêta aussi une paire de sandales et lui remonta les cheveux. Les filles descendirent alors au salon pour aller voir ce que les garçons fesaient. Elles les trouvèrent en train d'essayer de faire danser le chat.

- Ey! Mais lâchez ce pauvre Buyo, dit Kagome en se précipitant à la rescousse de son chat. Shippo, viens avec moi, je crois qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans les vieux vêtements de Sôta qui pourrait te faire.

- Tu me laisses avec eux, dit Sango en regardant avec désespoir Miroku et Inu-yasha qui n'avaient pas lâché le chat.

- Euh…dit Kagome en comprenant l'air de Sango. Bien non, tu peux venir. Tu me dira si tu trouve que c'est jolie ce qu'il porte, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Shippo dans ses bras.

Les deux filles montèrent en vitesse dans la chambre de Sôta. Kagome ouvrit le garde-robe et regarda dans le haut, là où ils rangeaient les vieux vêtement de ce dernier. Kagome trouva assez rapidement quelque chose qui puisse faire à Shippo. Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- C'est fou comme ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus porté ça, soupira-t-elle en se remémorant de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Allez Shippo, mets ça!

Kagome aida Shippo à s'habiller. Elle lui avait mis un petit short brun-vert et un chandail vert forêt. Elle avait aussi trouvé une petite casquette pour cacher ses oreilles.

- Euh…Kagome? dit Shippo qui éprouvait des difficultés avec sa queue qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans le short.

- Attends Shippo, dit-elle.

Elle partit chercher des ciseaux. Quand elle revint, elle fit un trou à l'arrière du short pour pouvoir laisser passer sa queue.

- Voilà, dit-elle.

- Mais, Sôta ne va pas être fâché que tu ais fait ça à un de ses vêtements? demanda Shippo.

- Mais non, dit Kagome, de toute facon, il portait ça quand il avait 5 ans. Alors Sango, quand dis tu?

- C'est pas mal, répondit-elle.

Kagome sourit encore une fois, fière de son travail.

- Maintenant, il va falloir habiller les garçons, dit-elle en pensant à quoi leur mettre.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun vêtement pour homme dans la maison, sauf ceux de son grand-père mais elle préfèrait ne pas en arriver là. Elle eu alors une idée. Elle courut pour trouver sa mère.

- Maman, est-ce que je pourrais aller au magasin avec eux pour aller acheter des vêtements pour les garçons? demanda-t-elle à sa mère qui réfléchissait.

- Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée. Est-ce que tu veux que j'ailles vous porter? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

C'est ainsi que Kagome dit à tous ses amis présent dans sa maison de se préparer, car ils partaient. Ils embarquèrent tous dans la van ( Nda : on va dire qu'ils en ont une.) de la mère de Kagome en laissant Kirara à la maison car elle n'aurait pas passé inaperçu.. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rendus au centre commercial. Miroku, Sango et Shippo étaient très impressionnés tandis qu'Inu-yasha essayait de se rappeller cet endroit. Kagome les emmena dans un magasin où elle leur trouva pleins de vêtements. Elle enferma ensuite les garçons dans une cabine d'esseyage chacun, après leur avoir expliquer une vingtaine de fois comment mettre les vêtements, puis s'assit avec les deux autres.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver? demanda Sango.

- Je sais pas, répondit Kagome qui redoutait le pire.

Pendant que les garçons esseyaient, ou plutôt se battaient avec les différents vêtements que Kagome leur avait trouvé, les filles parlaient de tout et de rien. Quand Miroku ou In-yasha sortait pour montrer à Kagome se qu'il portait, elles s'amusaient à les obliger à faire un petit défilé à leur plus grand désespoir. Finalement, ils trouvèrent quoi se mettrent. Miroku portait un pantalon noir avec un chandail blanc et une chemise par dessus tandis qu'Inu-yasha portait un jeans avec une camisole blanche moulante. Les deux filles se retenèrent de ne pas baver. Kagome paya, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sorti, où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à la mère de Kagome. Lorsqu'ils la virent, Kagome lui donna les vêtements de Miroku et d'Inu-yasha, puis, elle les entraina plus loins pour commencer la visite guidé. Elle leur montra à peu près tout les magasins et leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir sur son monde.

- Au fait, j'ai une question à vous poser, dit-elle en se retournant pour les regarder.

- Oui? dit Miroku.

- Qu'est-ce vous fesiez dans la forêt quand je me suis levé? demanda-t-elle se rappellant qu'elle voulait vraiment le savoir.

- Et bien, vu que nous savions que ta fête te tenait vraiment à cœur, nous voulions faire quelque chose de spécial, dit Miroku.

- Oui, reprit Sango. C'est alors qu'Inu-yasha a eu l'idée d'aller fêter ta fête dans ton monde.

Kagome ce retourna vers le concerner qui était en train de virer rouge brique.

- Et vu que nous voulions aussi aller voir ton monde, nous avons accepter, continua Shippo.

- Donc, nous avons demandé l'aide de Kaede pour ça, dit Miroku. Nous avons réussit à traverser la nuit avant ta fête et nous avons averti ta famille de nos plans.

- Quand tu nous as trouvé, nous revenions de ton monde, compléta Sango avec un sourire.

- Merçi beaucoup, c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, dit Kagome, les larmes aux yeux.

- Dit merçi à Inu-yasha, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée, lui chuchota Miroku.

Kagome s'approcha d'Inu-yasha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merçi Inu, dit-elle.

- Euh…de rien, réussit à articuler Inu.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à visiter pendant une heure puis, ils rentrèrent car il commencait à faire tard. Ils parlèrent le restant du temps. Lorsqu'ils fut 11 heures, Kagome leur dit où ils allaient dormir. Shippo allait dormir sur un matelas à côté du lit de Sôta. Sango et Miroku allaient dormir sur les divans du salon et Inu-yasha avait le choix de dormir où il voulait vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de matelas. Kagome alla border Shippo et son frère, puis descendit pour arrenger les divans.

- Je te préviens, si demain je me réveille et que tu es proches de moi où que tu as fait quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit, dit Sango à Miroku, tu ne pourras plus jamais toucher quelque chose de toute ta vie.

- Est-ce que ce serait une menace? demanda Miroku.

- Non, une promesse, répondit Sango.

Miroku ne dit plus rien de peur qu'elle ne lui fasse quelque chose. Kagome monta les escaliers en poussant un soupir. Ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux là. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua alors qu'Inu-yasha la suivait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça dérange si je dors dans ta chambre? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh…non, dit-elle. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec miroku et Sango?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie de les entendre s'engueuler tout le temps, dit-il.

Kagome n'avait pas vraiment d'objection à ce qu'il dorme dans sa chambre, même que ça la rassurait. Elle lui sourit. Elle partit à la salle de bain, puis revenint en pyjama. Elle s'allongea dans son lit.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, dit-il.

- D'accord.

Elle ferma la lumière puis tenta de s'endormir. Les heures passaient sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver le sommeil. Elle entendit alors Inu soupirer.

- Inu, est-ce que tu dors? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il. Toi non plus à ce que je vois.

- Ouais. Tu veux qu'on parle?

- De quoi?

Kagome se sentit stupide d'avoir demander ça. De quoi allaient-ils parler? De la pluie et du beau temps? Elle avait dit ça sur le coup car elle se sentait un peu nerveuse qu'il soit seul avec elle dans sa chambre.

- Bah, je sais pas. Désolé, c'était une idée comme ça. On ferait mieux de dormir, dit-elle en se retournant dans son lit.

- Kagome?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que tu aimes mon cadeau? lui demanda Inu-yasha d'une petite voix.

- Oui, je l'adore.

- J'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

Elle se retourna et vit dans l'obscurité qu'il était debout, face à elle. Elle s'assit dans son lit en lui fesant une place. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Quoi?

- Et bien, disons que c'est dur à expliquer. Je…euh… et bien… dit-il en se rapprochant.

Kagome pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

- Miroku m'a dit que je devrais faire un choix entre toi et Kikyo.

- Mais non tu n'es pas…

Elle fut couper par les lèvres d'Inu-yasha sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise sur le coup, mais quand elle réalisa qu'il l'embrassait, elle répondu à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de son coup. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils désiraient ce baiser depuis longtemps mais n'osaient pas. Inu avait eu un instant de courage et l'avait embrasser. Ils en profitaient pleinement. Ils restèrent comme ça à s'embrasser pendant quelques temps qui leur parut une éternité. Puis, à contre cœur, Inu-yasha retira ses lèvres de celles de Kagome. Il resta collé contre elle et pris la tête de Kagome pour l'appuyer sur son épaule. Elle se sentait bien, elle aurait pu rester là toute sa vie.

- C'est toi que j'ai choisis, lui chuchota-il en la redressant doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Kagome, je t'aime.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'aimait? Pour de vrai? C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Toutes sortes de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait lui sauter dessus, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, l'embrasser à nouveau,… elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se mit alors à pleurer de joie. Inu-yasha, devant les larmes de Kagome, la pris dans ses bras et la serra encore plus fort.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? lui demanda-t-il complètement perdu. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non, dit-elle. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis tellement heureuse!

Il sourit doucement tout en carressant ses cheveux. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front puis la coucha dans son lit. Il souleva les couvertures et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il la pris dans ses bras et la nicha contre son torse. Elle était bien, elle se sentait protégé.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, répondit-il en lui donnant un dernier baiser sur les cheveux.

Ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant toute la nuit. Pour une fois, ils étaient bien. Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre. Kagome ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle vit le visage d'Inu-yasha à quelques centimètres du sien (Nda : moi aussi j'aimerais ça me réveiller comme ça TT. Peut-être j'aurais plus de chance avec Sesshy…) Elle resta comme ça pendant un instant à le regarder dormir. Il était trop mignon quand il dormait. Elle se défit de son étreinte et se leva pour aller s'habiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? entendit-elle derrière elle.

- Je m'en vais m'habiller, dit-elle en se retournant vers un Inu-yasha à moitié endormie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta à côté de son bureau. Elle regardait le cadeau que Hôjo lui avait donner. Puis, elle se retourna vers Inu-yasha.

- Dit Inu, ça te dirait une journée de relaxation avec moi?

* * *

FIN!

C'est chou hein? Je suis triste parce que c'est fini T-T. J'ai plus rien à écrire! Ben dans le fond oui, il faudrait peut-être que j'écrive la suite de la fic (ce qui serait surment un one-shot). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Inu-yasha et Kagome aux sources chaudes ou dans une institut de relaxation? Relaxer une journée avec Inu-yasha…impossible! Mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idées. Est-ce que vous en avez? J'ai peut-être aussi d'autre idée de fic après ça, comme j'en ai une trop chou pourSessh et Rin. Dîtes moi ce que vous en penssez. Bon, maintenant, les review!

Myli : Coucou toi! Ça fait vraiment plaisir que tu me laisses ENFIN une review (même si j'ai du te tordre, presque casser, un bras). Je sais que tu veux pas m'en envoyer une parce que tu me le dit au téléphone ou quand tu viens chez moi mais pareil, ça fait plaisir . Bon, la suite, tu la connaissais déjà, mais quand même, qu'est-ce que tu en pensses? En passent, pour Sesshy, il est partit de ce côté là! Allez, prépare le tutu et je prépare le fouet et la laisse !

Nazupeanut : Merçi, tu me sauves la vie en leur disant rien -. Tu as aimé cette histoire? Est-ce que je devrais faire une suite? C'est qu'Inu est tout mignon. Je l'aime bien comme ça! Et c'est ça que Kagome mérite aussi. Pauvre elle, devoir endurer cette tête de mûle avec un caractère de chien… mais bon, on l'aime quand même notre Inu. Pour ce qui est du puit, tu as vu, c'est Kaede qui a trouvé un moyen, je sais pas comment mais elle a trouvé, c'est ça l'important . Merçi pour ta review!

Sakuya : Ouf! Tu me rassures! Pour ce qui est de la suite, la voici! Tu as aimé mon histoire? Merçi beaucoup pour ta review! J'apprécie toujours autant.

Yune-chan66 : Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il est mimi? C'est trop chou, tu as complètement raison! J'avais envie qu'il soit comme ça, parce que, qui sait, il est peut-être vraiment comme ça, c'est juste qu'il le cache. Merçi beaucoup pour ta review!

Nahi : Je te comprends, des fois ça arrive. C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ais lu mon chapitre ! Tu l'as aimé? Je trouve que Inu est trop mimi! Est-ce que je devrais continuer? Et oui, c'est bien le tape gris que je préfère . Voilà la suite et la fin de mon histoire, je compte bien continuer mais je suis un peu en manque d'idée… donc je fais me faire un meeting à moi même de quelques heures sur mon lit pour trouver des idées . Si tu en as, tu n'as qu'a l'écrire! Merçi beaucoup pour ta review!

Je voudrais encore une fois remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivit mon histoire et qui m'ont encourager. Sachez que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup! Je vous aimes tous très très fort et on se revoit dans la prochaine histoire!

Bizou à tous

Kohana


End file.
